This invention relates in general to packaging, and more specifically to a bulk bin package and cap, especially designed for affording sufficient strength for withstanding extensive internal pressures when laden with bulk material, and in addition, provides a package and its liner that can be adhered together, during the manufacturing stage, the combined components folded into the flat condition, for shipment, but yet can be readily erected for usage without requiring any further manipulation of the liner, with respect to the bin, once the two have been pre-assembled together.
Many styles of bulk bin boxes or containers have long been available in the art. In addition, even containers that included an interior liner, functioning as a bin, have been employed, usually where the liner must be shipped separately from the container, and then inserted into the same, prior to its filling with bulk material. In the prior art, there have even been liners of multi-shapes, including the octagonal shape, for use as an insert, and functioning as a bin, for holding bulk material.
The current invention takes the design a step further, in forming a uniquely shaped liner, or bin, which has been predetermined to have fold lines at particular locations, so that the liner can be inserted at the manufacturing plant into the container, adhesively applied at select surfaces to the interior of the container, wherein both can be folded, together, into a flattened condition, for storage or shipment, and readily available for further erecting into the usable form, at the situs of filing with bulk material.
Examples of some prior art are shown in the earlier patent to Bobye, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,956, which shows a box, formed of a blank, and wherein its upper flaps are of a narrowed dimension, as can be seen.
The patent to Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,067, shows a container enclosure therefor. This particular container is pertinent from the standpoint of showing a rectangular carton, which has narrow side flaps, and which cooperate with a particular styled cover to furnish closure for the container, as noted.
The patent to Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,660, shows a box closure, which has a series of upper narrow panels, and which cooperate with a lid, such as shown in FIG. 6, to furnish closure.
The patent to Kupersmit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,373, discloses a foldable reinforcing element for a shipping container. This element is multi-sided, as noted, generally comes in two parts, and apparently fits in combination within a container to prevent its bulging. The element is formed of corrugated board, and resists bulging and bursting of the container in which the material or cargo is located. This liner, although, is capable of being folded into a somewhat flattened condition.
The patent to Halsell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,809, discloses a packaging container for an electric motor. The patent shows a pair of separate, or two structures, that form positioning panels for locating around, apparently, any motor that is disposed upon its mounting plate. The paneled structures also incorporate diagonal panels, at their corners. The combination of a pair of positioning panels does furnish an octagonal type of liner for locating within a container, as noted, but this patent does not describe the usage of this type of packaging container for resisting bulging, as in a bin and cap arrangement, as with the current invention. This particular device is primarily for use for anchoring of a heavy single structure product.
The patent to Bartelt, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,388, shows another form of container, as noted. Particularly, this container includes an outer element, that has a series of telescoping sleeves, and which are of octagonal shape, having diagonal or beveled corners, for the purpose of providing reinforcement to the overall container, when used.
The patent to Takazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,227, discloses an anti-bulging bag-in-box design. This is relevant from the standpoint of showing how a bag of bulk material may be arranged within an octagonal inner cylinder, as noted, and then the inner cylinder actually being formed of four parts, is then located within the shown casing. The casing or container is formed with side walls, and an inner cylinder is formed from various panels, that are foldably attached to the sides of these side panels. The structure can form a reinforced inner liner for a container or casing, from a single blank. Although, this is a bag within a box, but all of it being formed from a one-piece blank.